legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/La Nueva Familia de Arzonia
''In General * '''Badass Crew:' They are one of the most badass Magic Side allies of the Rogues and the central enforcer of the Catholic Rebels *'Chaotic Good:' They are a group of heroic fighters who fights for freeing the Catholic Church from demonic controls, as well as for freeing people from the suffering of dictatorship and enslavement. *'Family by Choice:' Maria and her friends treat each other as family. They believed that the family was made for bond instead of merely blood, and people who mistreat their own flesh and blood shall never deserve family at all. *'Five-Man Band:' **'The Leader:' Maria Arzonia **'The Lancer:' Matt Butcher **'The Smart Guy:' Yuri Barnes **'The Chick:' Magilou **'The Big Guy:' Acqua of the Back **'Sixth Ranger:' Carl Robinson *'Large and in Charge:' Three of the lead four executives (except Magilou who is implied to be shorter than average height) are quite tall. Maria’s height is slightly shorter than Yuri and Matt, who are both above average height, and Carl also towers over all of them. However, as a female character, Maria still towers over some of the characters that are older than her in age, including Katarina and Imperia. *'Playing Card Motifs:' The motif of the Four Armies in the New Arzonia Family is the suit of poker, albeit calling in Spanish words. For example, Maria leads the Corazon (Heart) Army, which is the central of the army. *'Screw the Rules, It’s the Apocalypse!:' Unlike some members in the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor, the New Arzonia Family does not go corrupt since their leader deems no power or authority among others. They never intended to build a new government. They major goal is to restore the Catholic Church, end the evil reign of terror from the Revelation of Qliphoth on the Prime Earth, destroy Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, kill Felix Drake and his corrupt cops in Rio, destroy the KnightWalker Alliance and fight for humanity, but Maria have no intention to become the Pope herself. She only wants to make the world away from sorrow and corruption, and therefore she chooses ways against the evil law enforcers. The greatest feature that distinguishes the Family from Mafusa Gang was they never harmed any innocent citizens. They protect them. *'Signature Laugh:' **Maria: Uhuhuhu/Ahahahahaha **Matt: Mehehehehehe *'Theme Naming:' The four chief executives Corazon (Heart), Diamante (diamond), Pica (spade) and Trebol (clover) are named after the card suits in Spanish. *'True Companions:' By Maria’s own admission, the companions of hers are what she considered her true family (alongside her Godmother, Vento of the Front) after her parents died and she killed her abusive brothers. They share this with each other as well, and betraying and/or mocking any of them will push all of their Berserk Button at once. *'Undying Loyalty:' Despite her bad temper and intolerance of crossing her lines, the friends, allies and underlings of Maria are extremely loyal to Maria. It is a gratitude for Maria’s own kindness and loyalty. She never tolerates anyone who betrays her. Even when she cast Carl out for his selfish reasons of killing Mary Spencer despite many warnings, Maria regrets this soon after and tries to bring Carl back. In the end, Maria earns Carl’s undying loyalty by protecting him several times from Melancholia. **Tres Iqus is also this to Cardinal Sforza, and his suffering was pretty much alike to the suffering that only people like Maria and Cavalo de Troia knows. *'Unskilled but Strong:' Carl Robinson and Tres Iqus are both this kind of example. Carl merely uses his strength to rip his enemies to death, and Tres is a follower of Cardinal Sforza who follows her plan to do the job, but he has his code to follow what's right. *'Walking Armory:' Both Maria and Magilou can summon a number of weapons to attack their enemies, due to their magician status. ''Founding Top Executives Corazon - Maria Arzonia ♥️ 'Click to see Maria Arzonia & Future Maria' Trebol - Matt Butcher ♣️ 'Click to see Matt Butcher' Pica - Carl Robinson ♠️ 'Click to see Carl Robinson' Diamante - Magilou ♦️ Major Members & New Executives Patriarch Krans - Noelle Bor - Abel Nightroad Sister Kate Scott Yuri Barnes - Second Diamante ♦️ Plaisir Permafrost 'Click to see Plaisir Permafrost' Major Allies Esther Blanchett Aureolus Izzard ''"If you win your next phase of battle against Michael Langdon, Arzonia, don't forget that I also take share of your profits, okay? No matter what my intentions are, one thing is true; I'm on your side." Aureolus Izzard is a rogue alchemist that formerly associated with Catholic Church until he betrayed the church and became a rogue alchemist so that he could be free from his purpose. He was the biggest Smug Snake in Firenza Junior, being affiliated with Peace Foundation to sneak their information to do his own personal gain. He appears as a supporting character in both The Corbin Files and Firenza Junior while also acting in a rather morally ambiguous person. The opportunistic nature of Izzard soon makes him to become the infamous and loathed member in the Catholic Rebels, and he was the only major member that Maria didn't acknowledge him as a Executive at the beginning, until he had an important supporting role in Operation Grand Grimoire. In Maria's mind, Izzard should be always keep an eye on since she cannot fully trust him due to his sly nature. He claimed that he joined Catholic Rebels for his own personal gain, which had disgusted Caterina Sforza, Acqua of the Back and even Petros Orsini, who was on the enemy side. Although, it was later revealed to be a semi-Jerk-ass Facade. He tried to help the Arzonia Family to reclaim the Catholic Church, since he genuinely sees the new Pope, Michael Langdon, as a threat to the world. However, Izzard could be the most selfish character in the New Arzonia Family due to his ambitions, even more so than Carl. This was the main reason that Maria always made some other people to look after him so that he won't do something silly. ---- *'Adaptational Heroism:' Downplayed. Comparing to the original Aureolus Izzard from A Certain Magical Index, this version of Izzard is presented as a Hero Antagonist while maintaining his Jerk-ass nature. *'Affably Evil:' Even with his self-serving intentions and treacherous nature, Aureolus' goal of ending Michael Langdon's reign of terror is genuine. *'Arrested for Heroism:' He helped Arzonia Family to defeat Fiamma , but Carl's code of honor demanded that Izzard pay for his nature as an opportunist, even threatening to feed Izzard into piranhas. Carl believed Izzard shared the responsibility . Maria spared Izzard from being fed to piranhas for his heroism , but also criticized him of putting everyone in danger. Therefore, Maria put him into protective custody. Izzard honestly doesn't mind that much. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' Downplayed. Aureolus has his own purpose joining the Catholic Rebels in spite of his supportive attitude, and he even pushed Maria's Berserk Button unintentionally as soon as he revealed that he to reverse the disadvantage in London. Although he never really turned against the rebels and work for Michael's side, Acqua, Maria, Carl and Matt all agreed that if no one was there to keep an eye on him, Izzard would betray them. *'Foil:' Aureolus acts as a foil to Acqua of the Back. Aureolus was formerly serving Catholic Church but later chose to serve himself, while Acqua was at the service of Carissa when he was still William Orwell but left her side and the Church of England before joining the Catholic Church. Acqua left his former affiliation because of his odds with Carissa and her tendency, while Aureolus left his former side because of being found guilty in performing alchemy for his own gain. Acqua also acts much more competent and loyal to Maria, while Aureolus is a Wild Card who is much more treacherous. *'Heroic Sacrifice:' He protected Sumireko from Diabla in the final battle against the Order of Terror. *'Hidden Depths:' In spite of his opportunistic nature, Izzard later was sad and shocked when he saw people trapped inside the dome and faced the rampage of the Firenza Blood infected. Later, he developed a mutual respect to Sumireko. *'Horrifying the Horror:' His tendency of opportunism shocked and concerned Petros Orsini, who is known to be the most fearsome warrior at the side of the Pope. *'I Surrender, Suckers:' During the Battle of London, Izzard seemed to betray Arzonia Family via It was revealed that Izzard and a very reluctant Maria planned this together, while the others was absolutely oblivious until Izzard explained his plans to them. *'Jerk With a Heart of Gold:' Izzard is infamous for being a Wild Card and opportunist, but still there're times when he acts kind. **When he **After the Battle of London and the Battle on Star of Bethlehem, Izzard also discovered the demonic spider of Lolth's Essence, summoned by Kouko. He successfully killed it and dismantled the furnace, before the demonic spider could drive Sumireko into self-immolation with Mahiru "Shinya" Banba's coprse, giving Maria enough time to get into the crematorium and save Sumireko. *'Never Live It Down:' Well, in spite of not acting as severe as Carl (who vowed to kill Izzard as soon as he saw him betraying the Family again), Maria would have a hard time forgiving Izzard for sending her family into further troubles even after Operation Grand Grimoire. She even made Acqua to keep an eye on Izzard. In case of more troubles about to come, every Arzonia Family personnel ''are authorized to call him 'three times a day per person!' *'Parental Substitute:' Izzard later becomes a parental substitute to Sumireko Hanabusa after the loss of Mahiru Banba, her sworn sister and best childhood friend. *'Token Evil Teammate:' He's probably the only member of Arzonia Family that is more focusing on personal gain instead of saving the world. *'Walking Spoiler:' Just look at how many spoiler tags he has on this page... Frankenstein's Monsters Adam Frankenstein Eva Frankenstein Team Witness Order of Flourish 'Click to see Order of Flourish ''' ''Helene Hawthorn Kristen Kiwifruit Selina Strawberry 'Click to see Selina Strawberry''' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions